Radiant Tayz
No one may use him without Tehblakdeath's permission. Info Name: Radiant Tayz District: 2 Gender: Male Age: 16 Occupation: Secretly revived tribute. Alignment: True Neutral. Appearance: Radiant has vivid brown hair that hangs downwards on his face, kind of flopping on it. He has scars from his previous games that are still covered with blood from the tributes he killed. He has brown eyes that stare at you in the dark. You wouldn't notice them though. His skin is not tanned. I mean, who's skin would? He's been in a crate for 5 years. Personality: Radiant used to be joyous, happy and amazing. He would wow the crowd with his antics. Now, he's cold, desolate and insane. The games change people. He swears quite a bit and mutters lots about his pre-first games life. He's very angry inside, but if you can unlock his golden heart by reminding him of the kind things he has done, you can unlock his old personality. Backstory: Radiant's family died in the factory before his first games. He was all on his own for about two weeks. When his fifth reaping came, a boy who has Down's Syndrome was reaped, and immeadiately Radiant volunteered. He never wanted to, but it happened. His district partner joined the Careers and they bullied him lots. That would change soon. In the bloodbath, he was the fastest runner and got to the cornucopia first. He grabbed two large backpacks and a couple weapons. He turned to see the 1 male about to stab a little girl, a 12 year old, in the stomach. He quickly tossed his axe at the male, which killed him. He went to the girl, grabbed his axe, picked her up and ran. They were obviously in an alliance. The girl's name was Santana. She was a little girl that was kidnapped and put into the sex trade. Radiant knew what this meant and made sure he avoided the topic. His sanity had dropped quite a bit after some awkward pictures were in his head and after the 4 male cut off all the skin from the 8 male's body. He and the girl allied until the final day. That day, day 4 to be exact was when the rest of the Careers targeted Radiant and Santana. Radiant did his best to protect her and had reached the final 4 with her. Two Careers vs Two Friends. Radiant grabbed his sword and tossed Santana a weapon. They fought until Santana received a knife in her small belly. Radiant screamed and quickly decapacitated the Career that did that. Radiant needed Santana to get home, so he did something nobody would. He asked her "Santana, it won't be me going home, so do you want it to be you?" His ally nodded, so Radiant took the knife in her stomach and sent it through his chest. He coughed up lots of blood and finally slumped against Santana's body, who was breathing. Santana would later mentor District 2 as a whole after the explosion of the victor's village, which killed all but two mentors. Two years later, the night before the reapings, somethign happened. The evil cult known as Aganita, who actively practice necromancy, came to the graveyard Radiant was in. They cast their word spells, and quickly left, without anyone having seen them. However, the spell failed, and instead of the one hundred zombies they wanted to have to do their bidding, they only revived one person who was of free will: Radiant Tayz. Radiant woke up in a crate the next day. He popped out and looked at his watch. Reaping day, and the reaping starts in 10 minutes! He runs there and when he arrives in his line, the boy is reaped. The same kid with Down's Syndrome. Radiant volunteers for him again, but spells his own name wrong. Taze becomes Tayz. He knows he was revived from something, but doesn't quite know what. He keeps this his secret Santana recognizes him, and only they talk about it. Will Radiant come out alive this time, or will he die once again to his own kindness? Height: 6'3. Weapons: Throwing knives, fists, combat knives, curved knives, you name it, as long as it kills. Strengths: Knows lots on plants, can use bombs greatly, smart, fast. Weaknesses (and fears in here!): His right leg can get easily injured, isn't a good climber, can't swim, scared of death again. Individual Sessions in Training: Will show his strength. BB plan: Run in, grab good supplies and get out alive. Alliance: Nice and young tributes, or loner. Token: A pin, with it split showing all of the District logos. Games in Finishing later... Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Males Category:16 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Escaped the Arena Category:Victors Category:Tehblakdeath Category:District 2